Pups Clown Around
Pups Clown Around A collab by Rockydog13 and Chasebuddy22 Summary: Alex went off to a special summer camp before it officially opens and on the opening day, Ashes and Marsh get a letter from him inviting them to camp. Once they get the ok to go and get there, they see it is a special Clown Camp which help teach children and pups in learning how to be clowns in hospitals in order to make patients happy. As soon as they get there, Ashes and Marsh find Alex and the three meet their counselor and get a warm welcome. Soon they get into the act and have fun but two questions remain. Will they have a summer to remember and will these three clowning buddies have a happy time? Characters: Ashes Cinders Marsh Alex Ryder Mr Porter Special guests: Mike and the camp staff Story: It was a calm summer morning and all was well in Adventure Bay as there were no emergencies. The paw patrol were in either watching Apollo, playing pup pup Boogie, or just playing around as they did. Marsh was enjoying reading a book about his favorite animal while Ashes was at the firehouse with his mother and our story begins as she got the mail and handed Ashes a letter. Cinders: Oh Ashes. You have a letter. Ashes: Oh who is it from? Cinders: Open it and see. Ashes opened the letter and inside was a brochure. Ashes: Ooh! Its from Alex! Wow so this is where he went. He saw it was a special camp where kids and pups could learn to become clowns to cheer up people and pups in the hospital. ''Wow! Cinders: Oh look dear there is a letter too. Ashes: Hmm? ''He took it and he read it and soon he finished. ''Mom can I please go to the lookout and show this to Marsh? I its for him too. Cinders: Of course son! ''The two went to the lookout and soon Ashes eagerly walked up to Marsh who was reading his book on the pillow. Marsh: Hey Ashes. What do you have there? Ashes; Its a letter from Alex. Hehe take a look! He handed Marsh the letter and brochure and as soon as Marsh finished reading it.. Marsh: Wow! Alex wants us to come up to camp. Ashes: S so can we? I w would like to go. Marsh: Hmm I would but we need to ask Ryder and you need to ask your mom. Ashes: Well there's Ryder! Let's go! He eagerly ran to the boy who was looking out over the lookout. Ryder: Hi Ashes. What's up? He said as he noticed the pup and scratched behind his ears. Ashes: H hi Ryder I got this letter from Alex whom is at a camp and he wants M Marsh and I to come up. I was wondering c could we go? Ryder: Hmm I think its a good idea but you still need to ask your mom. At that moment Mr. Porter and Cinders came in. Cinders: I have no problem with it. I was talking to Mr. Porter and I think it is a lovely idea. Mr. Porter: I can give them a ride up when I bring Alex his backpack with extra supplies. Ryder: All right then. Ashes then ran excited to Marsh. Ashes: Marsh! We can go! I got the ok from my mom and Ryder! We can go to the camp where Alex is! Marsh: Well we better pack! Soon the two began packing and soon they then went back to the firehouse where Ashes got a few more things packed and then Marsh noticed a picture of Ashes, his siblings, his mom and dad but the odd thing he noticed his father was dressed like a clown as well. '' Marsh: Wow hmm hey Ashy? Ashes: Yes Marsh? ''He said as he packed everything he needed. Marsh: Who is the clown in this picture? Ashes: O oh t that's my dad. W when he was he not fighting f fires, he loved making others smile. He smiled but he also looked a little sad. Marsh: Aw. He went over to Ashes and patted him. ''Hey we need to finish packing. ''Soon the two finished packing and were waiting for Mr Porter. Cinders: Have a good time at camp Marsh and Ashes. Marsh: We will Mrs. Cinders. Ashes: Hehe yeah mama we will! At that moment Mr. Porter arrived in his van and opened the door for the two as he pulled up. Mr. Porter:'' All right all aboard for clowning fun! Ashes: Bye mama! ''He went and hugged her and she smiled down at her son. Cinders: Enjoy the fun at camp you too Marsh. Marsh: Thank you Cinders. The two got into the van and soon the three drove to the camp. On the way little Ashes fell asleep and a couple hours later they arrived. Mr. Porter: Here we are! Camp Silly Feel Better! The first summer camp to train children and puppies to become clowns to cheer up patients in either hospitals or in their own home. Looking around Marsh saw it was a nice green pasture with flowers and a sparkling lake. In addition there were many cabins for lodging and other activities. He then turned his attention to Ashes who was still asleep. Marsh: Ashy? Wake up we are here. He said nudging him until the sleepy puppy woke up. Ashes: Hmm? Marsh? We here yet? Mr. Porter: Yes we are come on we need to surprise Alex. Walking in they saw a bunch of kids and puppies looking around but no Alex. They also saw a few clowns. '' Ashes: Hmm Alex has been here a few days maybe he is a clown already? Mr. Porter: Yes he has been here early since I delivered the food they needed for the whole summer. Marsh: What are his favorite colors? Mr. Porter: Green and red. Ashes: So let's look for a clown of green and red. ''They looked around and soon they saw a clown in a bright green costume which had paw prints all over it and the clown was also wearing a red clown wig. His face was painted all white with a red nose and a big red clown smile painted on. The other factor was this clown had two green paw prints painted on his cheeks as well a pair of blue stars painted over his eyes. Ashes: Alex? I is that you? Alex: Hmm? Ashes? Marsh? Grandpa! He ran silly to the three and hugged them. ''What are you doing here? Mr. Porter: I came to surprise you and to tell you that these two will join you for camp. Alex: All Right! Hahaha this is great! Camp offically starts today and I already got my clown name. Marsh: Oh? What is it? Alex: I am Mr. Silly Paws! Hehe. Mr. Porter: Oh I see with all the paw prints on your costume and the green paw prints on your face. Ashes: Yeah! hehe Alex: Come on I will take you to the registration booth to sign you two in. ''As they went there, Marsh looked in awe at all the buildings and the other few clown kids and adults with their painted faces and the tricks they did. Soon they arrived to the desk as they did, Ashes being shy hid behind Alex and Marsh smiling still watched the others. Mr. Porter: Hello I am here to bring two more clowns to the camp. He chuckled to the counselor. Mike: Welcome! My name is Mike and now you just fill out the forms for the two new clowns. And what are their names? Marsh: Looking at the clowns still and soon smiled at Mike. ''My name is Marsh. Mike: Nice to meet you Marsh. ''He shook his paw. ''Who is this little one? ''He smiled as Ashes shyly hid behind Alex and poked his head out from behind Alex. Ashes: M my name is Ashes h h i there. Mike: Hello Ashes its ok this will be a fun summer. Ashes: Y yeah? He shook Mike's hand as Mr. Porter finished. '' Mike: Ok all the information is in order! ''He said reviewing the forms and he took down a red stamp ink pad. ''All that is left is to sign your names. Ashes: Oh ok! ''He smiled as he put his paw in the ink and stamped it on the form. Marsh did the same and soon Mike lead them to Cabin 25. Mike: Here we are clowning cabin 25. Here is where you three will be staying. Inside there was a giant bed, a mirror and a pair of bean bag chairs. '' Ashes: Wow this amazing! Mike: Welcome to your home away from home. Here is where you will sleep and have fun when no activities are going on. Marsh: Hmm what are the rules? Mike: I Will tell you them but one big rule is lights out in all cabins at 10. This way no one will be woken up. Ashes: O ok. This will be a nice place to stay I a am sure. ''He looked as Mike then took out two coins. On one side was a clown face. On the other side, there was the words "One free face painting." He handed them to them. Mike: These coins will give you your clown faces and names. You can use them tomorrow when all the campers get their coins at breakfast tomorrow. Marsh: Oh nice! At that moment a growling sound was heard and soon they saw it was Ashes tummy. Mike: Oh I see you are hungry. Ashes: Ooh sorry about that hehe. Mike: Well we can fix that I will show you guys where the mess hall is and we can get some dinner. Marsh: Excellent! Alex: Yeah! He scratched behind the ears of both Ashes and Marsh. Ashes: Sniffing ''Mmm it smells good! ''They made their way to the camp mess hall where they got some food and ate. Soon all the campers ate and made their way back to their cabins for a good night's sleep however as the moon rose the shadows grew and little Ashes got a little nervous. Ashes: Whimpering ''P please M marsh A Alex... ''He whispered and he also had his paws over his eyes trying to block out the scary shadows. Lucky his cries were heard. Alex: Uh oh Marsh I think Ashes is getting scared. Marsh: Nods Yeah come on we better get Mike! I saw him head for cabin 21 and its not 10 yet come on! The two went to Cabin 21 and the three went back to their cabin. Mike: Oh this is common with first time campers. He said as he pet the scared pup. Alex: Well what do we do? We don't want him scared out of his mind every night. Mike: Hey its ok Ashes I know a way to stop feeling so nervous and scared. Ashes: H how? He slowly lifted his paws off his eyes. Mike: Just think about some happy times you had and use them to block out all the scary things. Ashes: Y yeah? He thought of one and soon he calmed down. ''I f feel a little better b but M marsh? Alex? Alex: Yes? Marsh: Yeah Ashy? Ashes: Can we sleep together? I it would be a little less scary. Alex: Sure. Here hop up! ''Marsh and Ashes soon got into bed with Alex and he helped tuck them in and soon all three were fast asleep. Mike turned out the light and let the three sleep and soon the morning broke as the three were still asleep and soon the three were woken up by the wafting smell of waffles, blueberry muffins, fresh fruit and milk. Marsh: Sniffing ''Mm mmm those smell good! Ashes! Alex wake up! ''He gently tickled the two. Alex: Hehe yawning hmm what is it Marsh? Ashes: Yawning ''Marshy? D does Ryder need us? ''He said sleepy. Marsh: No its breakfast time! It smells good! Come on let's get some. Soon the three went to the mess hall and got their food. Ashes: So what will the activities be today? Marsh looked at the board of activities. '' Marsh: First we need to become clowns at our cabin. Mike will come help us. Oh after we will learn some silly walking styles, how to juggle, and ooh flips and tell jokes! Alex: Awesome! I hope we can also go swimming! The lake is nice and the weather is to be good! Marsh: Yes we can do that after breakfast. ''Soon they ate and changed into their swimming gear. Ashes: Ooh the water looks nice. They saw the lake was calm and clear. Marsh: Now Alex do you have your swimming floats on? I will get Ashes some since he is a beginner too. Ashes: Oh. He had blue swim floaties put on his front legs. ''These feel odd. Marsh: This way we all be safe when we swim. ''Soon the three swam in the part of the lake which was the camp's. Ashes: Wow look at the turtles and ducks swimming by! He pointed his paw to them. Marsh: Yeah they look like the ones from back home. Alex: Yeah hehe. Soon they finished swimming and drying off they made their way back to their cabin where Mike was waiting where he had a chest of clown outfits and accessories for Ashes and Miles to choose through and soon at their mirror a full clown make up kit was set up. '' Mike: All right you two ready to become clowns? Ashes: Y yeah I am. ''He said shyly Marsh: So am I! He eagerly wagged his tail. '' Mike: Excellent. Now like in the real world, no two clowns faces must be the same. Ashes: O ok. ''He looked puzzled as Mike handed them both a pad of paper. Mike: So you two will draw your designs and if they are good I will help paint your faces. Now first Alex I need to help you. He smiled as the two began drawing. Alex: But Mike do they need to find their costumes first? Mike: Oh you are right Alex how silly of me. He went to the costume chest and the two saw all the possible clown suits, wigs, and accessories. Ashes: Wow look at all this stuff. Marsh: Hmm a lot to choose from. Mike: Take your time guys. I will be with Alex. As soon as he said that he began painting Alex's face white. As he added the other unique features of Mr. Silly Paws on Alex's face, he then noticed Marsh and Ashes had found their clown outfits. Marsh was in a bright blue clown costume with a polka dot bow tie and on his head was a bright red wig. While with Ashes he found a red clown suit with a bright white ruffled collar, on his paws were four different colored clown shoes and on his head he found a rainbow colored clown wig. The two showed their drawings of their possible clown faces. Mike: Now give me a moment I will check these faces in our book, if they are not there you can use them. He left the cabin and a while later he returned smiling. Ashes: W W well? Marsh: Are these face good? Mike: They are indeed! You two can begin your silly transformation! Alex: Oh can I help with their clown names? Ashes: I would love that. He was so excited he bounced as Marsh was on the bean bag chair while Mike prepared the face paint. Marsh: Same here! Oh am I first? Mike: Yes indeed get ready Marsh! Marsh: Okay! As Marsh closed his eyes, he felt the paint being rubbed on his face and then he felt the tickling effect of the brush as it added the silly clown features he chose. A while later he was ready. Ashes: Wow hehe Marsh you look silly! He giggled as Marsh saw his face which was painted all white, his nose was painted red as well as his big clown smile. He had two yellow smiley faces painted on his cheeks and over his left eye, he had a light blue flower painted and on his right eye a green triangle. '' Alex: Hmm you could be know as Mr. Happy Shapes! Since your bow tie and cheeks have circles and all the colorful shapes. Marsh: Yeah hehe I like it hehe I am Mr. Happy Shapes. Hehe now its time for Ashes. Ashes: M me? ''He looked as Mike came over smiling. As Ashes closed his eyes, his silly transformation began. His face was painted white, his nose was painted red and he was given a big clown smile in pink. He then had a rainbow painted on his forehead, two circles on his eyes one yellow and the other blue, and on his cheeks, little spots in all colors to resemble clown freckles. Ashes: Giggling ''That tickles hahaha. Mike: Hold still silly pup otherwise I may mess up. All right all done take a look. ''Ashes saw his face in the mirror. His tail wagged and ashes did a silly bark. Ashes: Hehe call me Giggle Spots! Alex: I Like it hehe the spots on your cheeks and hehe you are a dalmatian! Marsh: Me too! Mike: All right clowns follow me to the workshop. The other kids and pups will be getting their faces painted and dressed up. Our first lesson will be to do Silly walks and then make balloon animals. We will also figure out the certain silly thing which makes your clowning shine. Ashes: O Ok. The four then made their way to the workshop where indeed, grown ups were helping turn all the campers into clowns and soon all were lined up and watching a clown do a silly walk. All tried their best and soon they tried their own silly walks. Marsh: I call this the silly crab! He scuttled silly while making a silly face. Alex: This is the puppy prance. He trotted and ran like a puppy and soon made a handstand. Ashes: M my walk is called the bunny bounce. He got up on his hind legs and hopped like a bunny as he smiled. Mike: Nice ones guys now we head to the balloon animals. They made balloon animals, learned how to tell jokes, and even learned to juggle balls and scarves. As they went back to their cabin for lunch the three clowns talked about all the fun they had and the fun events coming. More Coming Soon